Soul Material
Soul material is a type of currency in Wizardry Online. Soul material is aquired either automatically once your soul reaches rank 3, or by finding it while a ghost after dying. Soul material is used to purchase various items from an NPC in the Quopaty Temple. Types of Soul Material There are four types of Soul Material. *Life *Reincarnation *Lawful *Chaos Life material can only be acquired by purchasing items from the royal shop. Where as the other three can be found in game. Except Life material all others are automatically acquired. At some Soul Ranks you are allowed to increase the accumulation-rate at Calarde in Quopaty Temple. The following is a list of rates and upgrade costs: To upgrade Reincarnation, Lawful, or Chaos accumulation rate, you have to pay the amount in table above. You can also increase the maximum quantity of soul material you can hold by speaking to Calarde in Quopaty Temple. The following is a list of maximum capacities and upgrade costs. To upgrade maximum capacity of Reincarnation, Lawful, or Chaos Soul Material, you have to pay the amount in table above. Farming Soul Material Soul material may also be dropped by monsters in a dungeon. However, one must be in soul form to see and acquire it. These drops have the same lifetime that an ordinary drop has, although they are much rarer. The type of material may be linked to the monster type (for instance, Objects drop Chaos, Demihumans drop Lawful). You can farm soul materials by having one player stay as a ghost while another kills monsters. Most likely you will do this with your union. Don't forget to revive yourselves. A tip is to open new character to do this, because you don't want to accidentally lose your main character Extra Information * When you are hit by a walker and returned to your body you lose 10% of all soul materials (excluding life). there is a chance one of the three will drop and can be recovered(or stolen) * Soul material drops are affected by drop rate bonuses. A group of 4 with dimento, luck of the shamrock food buff and drop rate up skill should see more drops. * It is advised to have a full group with max drop rate buffs with the ghost member out of group. Soul material drops are not group based and are visible by ghosts outside of group. This requires confirmation however. * If farming a final battle for soul material, the ghost member will need to revive before each new battle to allow rentry. You may not carry bodies into a battle. It is also advised you kill the majority of creatures before the designated ghost gets killed. * Amount of soul material dropped is based on monster level, higher level monsters will drop more soul material. * Soul material type is not necessarily linked to monster type although this is hard to confirm without each type being farmed. * Dungeon channel may affect soul material drops. If you are not noticing anythng drop after killing plenty of monsters (hundreds) in 30mins to 1 hour, try swapping channel. * Trials of Fantasy feature a daily quest awarding 50-300 of all soul materials on completion Category:FAQ Category:Characters Category:Getting Started